My Heart Is Yours
by Sweet Love06
Summary: OK so I wanted to do a Jwest story so tell me what you think. Tommy leaves Jude again and she can’t handle it so she turns to Kwest for comfort. She develops feelings for him but she doesn’t think he feels anything for her but little does she know that he
1. Chapter 1

How can I? Man what is wrong with me. I cant possibly like this girl. She is stubborn and impossible but she is also incredible. No….no…..no there is no way I am developing feelings for her. I mean he has been gone for 4 months now. He stares at her as she walks toward the studio.

Why is he staring at me like that? He can't possibly know can he. Ever since Quincy left me he has been there to pick me up. I mean he is a great person and I feel attracted to him but there is no way he feels the same way or maybe he does. She walks into the studio.

Jude: "Hey Kwest" she says as she takes a seat next to him. Man he looks good when he is in deep thought. Stop Jude he doesn't like you like that. She starts to undress him with her eyes but stops when she sees him staring at her.

Kwest: "Hey superstar" he could see that she was looking at him and he couldn't help but look at her. Can she maybe be feeling the same way as him. No there is no way he thought. But she does look good in that outfit. Jude had on a black tank top that was cut low enough to show just enough cleavage with a jean skirt that rose every time she sat. This was driving Kwest crazy. "Did you need something?"

Jude noticed that he was checking her out. She was hoping he would. That is why she wore that outfit today.

Jude: "No. I just didn't want to be at home with my dad and Yvette. They were driving me crazy and since this is my last weekend before school starts why not hang with my favorite producer" she was looking at Kwest hoping he wanted to hang with her alone and not in the studio.

Kwest: "Well superstar what you have in mind?" what am I getting myself into. She is still in high school and is 17. But there is something about Jude that makes everything seem okay.

Jude: "How about we go and have lunch?"

Kwest: "Ok. Just give me a minute"

She had a great time with Kwest. It was the first time since Tommy left that she actually laughed and had fun. She didn't think about him the whole time and it was the first in 4 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning

Monday morning

Jude awoke to her alarm clock going off at 7 a.m. It was her first day of her junior year of high school. She walked to the bathroom took a shower and then went to her room to pick out something to wear for that day. She wanted her outfit to be perfect especially since she knew she was seeing Kwest that day. She walked to her closet and started throwing clothes everywhere. As she continued to look for an outfit Sadie walked in.

Sadie: "Jude what are you doing?"

Jude: "I am trying to find something to wear. I need to go shopping"

Sadie: "Well that is my favorite thing to do. How about this weekend?"

Jude: "Ok sounds good"

Sadie: "Ok well you better hurry up or we are going to be late to school"

Jude: "Just go ahead I will drive myself"

Sadie: "Ok see you at school then" Sadie left the room and went to finish getting ready. Jude finally found an outfit 10 minutes later. She picked out a black and red rock star off the shoulder top and wore a dark blue jean skirt. She threw on a pair of black stiletto boots with the outfit. She put on a little makeup and finished the outfit by putting on her star ring. She looked at herself in the mirror and then grabbed her bag and keys. She went outside to leave when it finally hit her that her car wouldn't start and that it still needed to be taken to the shop. No what was she going to do.

Sadie was already gone so was Yvette and her dad. Jamie left early like always. Most of her friends were at school already. She pulled out her phone and searched through her phone book in search of someone to call. She came across a name and called the number. After two rings a familiar voice answered sounding very groggy.

Kwest: "Superstar please tell me you have a good reason for calling me"

Jude: "Sorry Kwest but you were the only one I could think to call. I need a ride to school"

Kwest: "Ok superstar but you owe me"

Jude: "Thanks and I am sure I can repay you some how" she hung up and waited for him on her step. 30 minutes later Kwest pulled up to her house and got out to open her door for her. His jaw dropped as he saw what she was wearing. He wished he could pick her up everyday for school. He wondered what she had under that but cleared his mind. Man did he need a cold shower. Jude smiled to herself knowing that the outfit worked like she wanted it to. Jude got in the car as Kwest walked to get in. he got in and drove towards her school.

Kwest: "So superstar what's with your car?"

Jude: "It won't start again like always"

Kwest: "So why didn't you ride with Sadie" not that he was complaining.

Jude: "Because she left before I was ready. My dad and Yvette were already gone and most of my friends are at school already. _So I thought of you but if it is a problem it wont happen again" I thought he had feelings for me but I guess not. _

_Damn Kwest hurry up and say something "_No it's no problem" there was an awkward silence so Jude decided to break it.

Jude: "So how is Mason's album coming along"

Kwest: "Good. So how is the song writing going?"

Jude: "Ok. I have a few good ones"

Kwest: "Well you are going to have to show me" Man he wanted her so bad but he was trying so hard not to. They were in silence once again. Kwest finally pulled up to Jude's school. Jude knew she was late but wasn't to worried about it because she just spent the last 45 minutes in a car with Kwest.

Jude: "Thanks for the ride Kwest. I will see you later at the studio" she got her stuff and kissed him on the cheek.

Kwest: "Bye superstar" Jude made her way into the school as Kwest took off to go home and take a long cold shower. She looked at the clock and saw that she was late. She started to walk to her class but she was stopped by the principal.

Principal: "Well Miss Harrison already late on the first day of class. Detention" he was always giving her detention. He didn't like her ever since she refused to acknowledge the school in anything she did regarding her musical career. "Now get to class" she really didn't care that she had detention. She knew Patsy was going to be in there since she always was. That is how they met. She walked to class and sat through the boring lecture. All her classes were boring but she had friends in all of them which made them less boring. But this time she was barely paying attention to her classes as she just kept thinking about Kwest the whole time.

Finally it was time for lunch. She made her way to the cafeteria and saw her friends at their normal table. SME, Karma, Jamie, Patsy, Kat, and Mason were there waiting for her to arrive.

Mason: "So Jude why were you late today?" her mind was so preoccupied today that she forgot she didn't talk to her friends today.

Jude: "Car trouble"

Patsy: "So how did you get here Blondie?"

Jude: "Kwest. Since I knew all of you were already here" Mason smiled at her because he was the only one who knew about her feelings towards Kwest. Karma looked at him and saw the smile.

Karma: "What are you smiling at?"

Mason: "Oh nothing"

Kat: "So did the principal catch you"

Jude: "You know he did. So I have a detention today"

Patsy: "Looks like we are going to be in there together" Jude was happy about that even though she knew Patsy was most likely going to be in there. They were always in there since their principal was always finding a reason to put them in there. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. During her last class she decided to text Kwest to let him know she was going to be late to the studio today.

JT: "Kwest what are you doing?"

KT: "Nothing Superstar. Shouldn't you be learning?"

JT: "We aren't doing anything. Shouldn't you be learning?"

KT: "I am on my lunch break and besides my #1 artist isn't here yet"

JT: "Oh well speaking of your #1 artist, she is going to be late today"

KT: "Why?"

JT: "I have a detention since I was late today"

KT: "Sorry. Well I guess I will let D know"

JT: "Thanks. Well I have to go bell about to ring"

KT: "Have fun in detention rebel"

JT: "Lol. Bye."

KT: "Bye"

Man that means I have to wait even longer to see Jude Kwest thought as he made his way to tell Darius.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you guys are enjoying the story

I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I have so many pages written for it but I need feedback. I would like to continue on with this story but if people don't want to read it then I will forget about it and start on something different. Let me know what you guys think I should do.


	4. Chapter 4

Her detention went by pretty fast so afterwards she decided to hitch a ride to the studio with Patsy

Her detention went by pretty fast so afterwards she decided to hitch a ride to the studio with Patsy. As they arrived she entered the building only to hear her name being called "Jude". She knew that voice, she didn't want to face him right now so she just continued to walk to the studio. "Jude pleas wait" "I'm late" was all Jude could say.

He grabbed her arm and turned her so she could face him. she had tears streaming down her face. She removed her arms from his grasp.

Jude: "What do you want Quincy?" she had hate in her voice and fire in her eyes.

Tommy: "Jude I want to talk to you. Please let me explain"

Jude: "I don't want to hear it"

Tommy: "Jude"

Jude: "NO! DON'T JUDE ME. YOU LEFT ME AND YOU JUST DON'T GET TO WALK BACK IN AND THINK EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE OK" Kwest hearing Jude decided to go and see what was going on.

He saw Jude with tears in her eyes and saw Tommy. He decided to stop things before they got to bad.

Kwest: "Jude we need to start recording" she looked at Kwest and smiled before walking into the studio. Kwest turned his attention to Tommy "T man what are you doing back?"

Tommy: "I had to come back and make things right" before Kwest could say anything else Darius walked out his office.

Darius: "T my office now"

Kwest stood there thinking _now that Tommy is back I stand no chance in getting with Jude. He will apologize and she will be his again._

Meanwhile in the studio Jude was trying to process the situation. _What do I do now? I mean I like Kwest but now that Tommy is back, I am so confused. Tommy has hurt me so many times. I need to move on. _Kwest walked in and that's when she knew she had to get over Tommy because she was starting to really care for Kwest.

Kwest: "Ready superstar?" Kwest looked at Jude and knew she deserved better. He decided that he was going to fight for her.

Jude: "Yeah let's do this" she smiled at him and grabbed her journal. She went into the booth as Kwest counted down for her to start. She began to sing her song.

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you

My bones ache my skin feels cold

And I'm getting so tired and so old

The anger swells in my guts

And I won't feel these slices and cuts

I want so much to open your eyes

Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Get up get out get away from these liars

Cause they don't get your soul or your fire

Take my hand knot your fingers trough mine

And we'll walk from this dark room for the last time

Every minute from this minute now

We can do what we like anywhere

I want so much to open your eyes

Cause I need you to look into mine

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

Tell me that you'll open your eyes

All this feels strange and untrue

And I won't waste a minute without you

Kwest: "Wow superstar that was amazing"

Jude: "Thanks even if I had to do it 20 times" she started to laugh.

Kwest: "Hey I wanted it to be perfect" he started to laugh to. He looked at his watch and noticed that it was late "How about we call it a day?"

Jude: "Ok. I guess I will see you tomorrow" she started to pack up his stuff while Kwest was doing the same. He started to get into his car when he noticed she was walking home. He forgot her car wasn't working.

Kwest: "Superstar need a ride" she turned and nodded. _Any reason to spend more time with Kwest_ she thought. She got in and he took off in the direction of her house.

Kwest: "So how are you doing with this whole Tommy situation?"

Jude: "Ok I guess. It's weird to see him back after all these months"

Kwest: "Yeah" that was all he could say. He didn't know exactly what to say or think.

Jude: "You know I am done with Tommy. He has hurt me to many times and I can't take him hurting me any more. It's time that I move on with someone else" she smiled at him hoping he understood what she was saying. He looked at her and was hoping that she meant him. They pulled up to the Harrison household. Before she got out Kwest decided to push the subject even more.

Kwest: "Yeah you do need to find someone who will love you and not hurt you every time they get close to you" he smiled back at her "So since your car is messed up how about I give you a ride to school"

Jude: "You don't have to, I could always ride with Sadie" what am I talking about of course I want you to pick me up.

Kwest: "Jude I want to so I'll be here by 730 to pick you up" Jude was relieved that he didn't take her answer. He made Jude feel butterflies which was weird since Tommy was the only one that could do that to her.

Jude: "Ok. See you tomorrow morning" she leaned in to kiss his cheek but at the last minute he moved which caused her to kiss him on the lips. She blushed "I am so sorry I meant…." But before she could finish that statement Kwest grabbed her face and kissed her.

This caught her off guard but then she relaxed. He noticed so he deepened the kiss and to his shock she didn't protest. He pulled away and looked at her.

Kwest: "Jude I…" but this time before he could finish she brought his lips to hers. "Um I think you should go before things get out of control" he said 10 minutes later.

Jude: "Yeah. Bye" she grabbed her bag and opened the car door.

Kwest: "See you tomorrow morning" all she could do was smile.

_Maybe he does feel the same way as her. How was she going to go to sleep now after being kissed by him?_ She walked in her house and went upstairs to her room. She got ready for bed and lay down. _There is no way I am sleeping now. _She thought as she stared at her ceiling.

Kwest got ready for bed as he thought about what happened. _Maybe she is over him. I can't believe I just kissed her, but it felt so right._ He lay on his bed staring at the ceiling. He couldn't go to sleep either so he decided to call Jude and see if she was asleep yet. He dialed her number and to his liking she answered the phone.

Kwest: "Hey superstar. Why aren't you asleep yet?"

Jude: "I can't sleep"

Kwest: "Why?" he knew it was because of what took place between them but he wanted to here it from her.

Jude: "Well because this pretty amazing guy kissed me tonight while he was dropping me off at home"

Kwest: "Really a pretty amazing guy huh. So about that kiss"

Jude: "Yeah"

Kwest: "Look Jude I really like you and I know you are confused about this whole Tommy situation so I would understand if you don't want to but I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go out this Friday"

She was shocked about how upfront and honest he was being. With Tommy you had to read in between the lines to understand what he was trying to say but with Kwest she didn't have to and she liked that.

Jude: "Yeah I would love to"

Kwest: "Ok cool. Well you should get some rest for tomorrow"

Jude: "Ok. See you tomorrow"

Kwest: "Goodnight"

Jude: "Goodnight" they both hung up and went into a peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok so I have more ideas for this story and I would love to continue to write it but before I put up anymore chapters I would like to have some more reviews

Ok so I have more ideas for this story and I would love to continue to write it but before I put up anymore chapters I would like to have some more reviews. I would hate to see this story die but if it has to then I will let it go peacefully. I will let you the readers make that decision.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jude awoke to her alarm and went to take her shower

The next day Jude awoke to her alarm and went to take her shower. After her shower she went to the closet and pulled out her low cut rock star t-shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans and her white high heel boots. She finished up by putting on a little makeup let her hair hang in loose curls. When she was done she went downstairs to the kitchen to eat a pop tart. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:15 so she decided to go outside to wait for Kwest. She was excited to see Kwest today especially since what happened between them last night. She sat on her stairs waiting. Kwest pulled up to her house at 7:20. He got out opening her door for her.

Kwest: "Wow you look beautiful"

Jude: "Thanks" she gave him a kiss on the cheek as she entered the car. "You're early" she didn't mind because that meant she got to spend more time with him. He smiled at her before leaning over to her side and giving her a kiss.

Kwest: "I wanted to make sure you weren't late today" he said as he started to drive towards her school. They drove in silence for a minute.

Jude: "Kwest can I ask you something"

Kwest: "Sure superstar"

Jude: "Well I am confused"

Kwest: "About"

Jude: "Us. I mean are we an us or what"

Kwest: "Well I mean I like you, but I don't know how you feel"

Jude: "I like you too" she leaned over her seat and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled at her.

Kwest: "Well then if you want we can be an us, only if you want"

Jude: "Yes I do"

Kwest: "Ok then our first date will be on Friday. Ill pick you up at 7"

Jude: "Sounds good to me"

They were so lost in conversation that they didn't notice they were at her school already.

Kwest: "Well I will see you after school. I will be back to pick you up" he leaned in and kissed her goodbye. Jude looks at the clock and noticed that she had 5 minutes to get to her class.

Jude: "I have to go or I will be late"

Kwest: "Ok bye" he gave her a peck bye and she grabbed her stuff and made her way to her class before she was in detention again. She was excited because she was with Kwest and nothing could bring her day down.

She walked into her first class which she had with Mason. Mason saw the huge smile on his best friends face. He knew it was going to be an interesting class.

Mason: "So what has my best friend so happy" he said as he got his stuff ready for class. She sat down next to him and turned to tell him everything. She told him about what happened when Kwest dropped her off last night, their late night conversation, and what happened this morning. When she was done Mason had a smile on his face. They were so deep into conversation that they didn't even notice that the teacher was teaching.

Mason: "Wow I am happy for you"

Jude: "I know I thought that with Tommy back that I would fall for him again but no"

Mason: "Good because I would hate to see you hurt again"

Jude: "Me too" before they could say anything the teacher was yelling at them to pay attention. They listened to the rest of the lecture well Jude's mind was on other things. The day was going by slowly which sucked because she was ready to see Kwest. During lunch she decided to text him to see what he was up to.

JT: "Hey"

KT: "Hey superstar. How's your day?"

JT: "Ok boring. How is yours?"

KT: "Busy"

JT: "Oh well I will let you go then"

KT: "No I always have time to talk to you"

JT: "Ok. I can't wait to see you"

KT: "I can't wait either"

JT: "So why are you so busy?" as she was sending that text Tommy sent her one.

TT: "Jude we need to talk"

JT: "No we don't so leave me alone"

KT: "Getting everything ready for the instant star competition"

JT: "Yeah I forgot about that"

TT: "Please Jude. I need to make things right"

JT: "No I don't care what you have to say"

KT: "Well D wants you to sing at the finale"

JT: "Figures, ugh my day just keeps getting better and better"

TT: "Jude don't be like this"

JT: "Like what pissed off at you"

KT: "Why? What's wrong?"

JT: "Tommy won't leave me alone"

TT: "We are going to have to talk sooner or later"

JT: "I choose never"

KT: "I am sorry maybe you should talk to him"

JT: "I cant not yet at least"

TT: "Jude Please"

JT: "Fine. When?"

KT: "DO it. Once you do he can leave you alone"

JT: "Ok I will so I can put him behind me. Behind us"

TT: "Friday lets have dinner and talk"

JT: "I cant I have plans"

KT: "Good. So when you guys talking?"

JT: "He wanted to do it Friday but I have plans with this hot great guy"

TT: "What plans?"

JT: "None of your damn business. So pick another day"

KT: "SO superstar you think I am hot huh"

JT: "Don't get a big head"

TT: "Fine how about Saturday or do you have plans"

JT: "I am free. I guess its Saturday then"

KT: "I am not but you're pretty hot too"

JT: "Stop your making me blush. I am meeting Tommy on Saturday"

TT: "Ok good. I will see you when you come in. we have a lot to do"

JT: "What are you talking about?"

KT: "Ok cool"

JT: "So what are we doing on Friday?"

TT: "I will tell you when you get here"

JT: "Tell me now" the bell to return to class rang.

KT: "It is a surprise"

JT: "Ok. I have to go lunch is over with"

TT: "Sorry can't"

JT: "Whatever. I have to go"

KT: "Ok see you at 3"

JT: "Bye"

TT: "Bye" she started to walk to her class. She had 2 hours before she would see Kwest. She walked into class and sat next to Patsy and Kat while Karma and Speid sat in front of them.

Patsy: "So Blondie what had you preoccupied during lunch?" before she could answer their teacher walked in to start class. She was excited because she didn't want to tell them since none of them but Mason knew about her crush on Kwest. The rest of the day went ok. She was glad when it was time to go home. Her and Mason walked out of the school together. When the exited the doors she saw both Tommy and Kwest.

Mason: "What are they both doing here?"

Jude: "I don't know" she walked over to Kwest. "What is he doing here?" she said as she pointed towards Tommy. Kwest turned to see who she was pointing to and saw Tommy walking towards them.

Kwest: "I have no clue"

Tommy: "Kwest what are you doing here?"

Kwest: "Giving Jude a ride"

Jude: "What are you doing here?"

Tommy: "Because we need to talk"

Jude: "I told you not now. Kwest are you ready to go"

Kwest: "Uh yeah let's go" he opened her door then got into his car and drove towards G-Major.

Tommy watched wondering if something was going on between his best friend and his girl. No he thought. Kwest knows how I feel about her and he wouldn't do that to him.

He walked to his viper and drove off to G-Major thinking about Jude and Kwest.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok so please leave me some reviews about what you think of my story

Ok so please leave me some reviews about what you think of my story. I would really appreciate it. Here is another story and to fore worn you there is going to be smut in this one.

Kwest: "Are you okay?" he saw that she was in deep thought.

Jude: "Huh oh yeah I am okay" she continued to look out the window.

Kwest: "Jude what's wrong? Please tell me"

Jude: "It's just that I am confused"

Kwest: "About what? Us or your feelings towards Tommy"

Jude: "About Tommy. He comes back and he wants me to forgive him. I don't know if I can" she now had tears in her eyes.

Kwest: "Jude please don't cry" he puts a reassuring hand on hers "If you need space to sort out your feelings then I am willing to give you space"

Jude: "No I don't need space from you I need Tommy to give me space" Kwest took a breathe of relief.

Kwest: "I am glad you don't want space from me"

Jude: "Of course not. I really like you and I want this to work" she said motioning between them.

Kwest: "Me too" he said and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. 30 minutes later they pulled up to G-Major. They got out the car but before entering Kwest stopped Jude.

Kwest: "Jude I have to tell you something before we go in there" she looked at him with a confused expression.

Jude: "Ok what is it?"  
Kwest: "Tommy is your producer not me"

Jude: "What? Why?"

Kwest: "Darius thinks you guys work better together" she looked at him and stormed into G-Major looking for Darius. Kwest followed her but before he could stop her she was already banging on Darius's door.

Darius: "Who the hell is it?"

Jude: "It's Jude we need to talk"

Darius: "Come in" Jude entered his office slamming the door behind her.

Jude: "WHAT THE HELL D?'

Darius: "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? SLAMMING MY DOOR LIKE THAT"

Jude: "WHY IS TOMMY MY PRODUCER AGAIN? YOU KNOW I CANT STAND HIM RIGHT NOW"

Darius: "Look you guys make good music together and I suggest you two work things out before you loose your job"

Jude: "FINE ILL JUST FORGIVE HIM FOR LEAVING ME HEARTBROKEN FOR ALL THOSE MONTHS"

Darius: "Well I suggest you do that because time is money and you two are the dream team. End of story" Jude just looked at him and turned to leave his office. Their was a crowd gathered around the office.

Jude: "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS" Darius came to see who she was yelling at. He saw the crowd and now it was his turn to yell.

Darius: "GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK" Jude stormed off to the studio where Tommy was.

Tommy: "You ready to get started"

Jude: "Don't talk to me"

Tommy: "Jude please"

Jude: "DON'T TALK TO ME"

Tommy: "Fine can we get to work then" Jude didn't say anything she just went into the booth to record her song. She recorded it in three takes. When he said they were done she just left the studio without another word. She saw Kwest ant went to where he was at.

Kwest: "Hey are you okay?"

Jude: "Can we leave please?"

Kwest: "Are you done for the day?"

Jude: "Yeah so can we go?"

Kwest: "Um. Sure lets go" they got into his car and drove towards her house. "Want to talk about it?"

Jude: "No not right now"

Kwest: "Jude just talk to me"

Jude: "NO KWEST NOW LEAVE ME ALONE" they spent the rest of the ride in silence. Kwest pulled up the Harrison household and Jude got out without even saying goodbye. Kwest just drove to his place so he wouldn't piss her off anymore. Jude went straight to her room and called Mason because she needed someone to talk to.

Jude: "Mase I messed up"

Mason: "What did you do?"

Jude: "Well I yelled at Darius today for making Tommy my producer again, then I yelled at Tommy then I walked out the studio when I was done recording. I yelled at Kwest when he was giving me a ride home. What should I do Mase?"

Mason: "One you need to apologize to Kwest and two you need to clear the air with Tommy"

Jude: "You're right I have to go and call Kwest"

Mason: "Ok call me later bye"

Jude: "Bye Mase" she hung up with Mason and called Kwest right away. He answered on the 3rd ring.

Jude: "Kwest I am so sorry that I snapped at you earlier"

Kwest: "It's ok Jude"

Jude: "No its not. I was upset about Tommy and I took it out on you and I am so sorry"

Kwest: "Apology accepted"

Jude: "Thanks. I have to go but I will see you tomorrow morning right"

Kwest: "Of course. Bye superstar"

Jude: "Bye" the rest of the week went by pretty smoothly. She didn't talk to Tommy unless it was about her music. She and Kwest were doing well. She had Friday off so she decided to go shopping with Sadie and Mason. She wanted to buy an outfit for her date with Kwest.

Sadie: "So Jude why did you want to go shopping today?"

Mason: "Because she has a hot date"

Jude: "Mason"

Mason: "what it's not like I told her with whom"

Sadie: "I already have a guess to who it is"

Mason and Jude: "You do"

Sadie: "Yeah its Kwest isn't it"

Jude: "How did you know?"

Sadie: "Because of the way you to look at each other and he has been picking you up for school, from school, and dropping you off at home after your day at the studio. So have you guys kissed yet?"

Jude: "Yes"

Sadie: "Is he a good kisser?"

Jude: "Sadie"

Sadie: "What I want to know"

Mason: "So do I"

Jude: "Fine yes he is. Now can we do some shopping now?"

Two hours later they finished their shopping and went back to Jude's house. She looked at the clock and noticed it was 6 so she went to get ready. She took a shower and then proceeded to get dress. She put on her black lace bra with her matching black thong. She brought a short tight black dress from the mall. When she put it on it showed off her curves and just enough cleavage to drive any man crazy. It had spaghetti straps with an open back. It fit her perfectly. She wore some black strapped heels with it. Once she was dressed she went into Sadie's room where her and Mason was waiting for her. Their jaws dropped when she walked in.

Mason: "Sexy mamma. Kwest is going to have a hard time keeping his hands off of you tonight"

Jude: "Really"

Sadie: "Yeah. Come on let me do your hair and makeup" she put some curls in her hair and kept the makeup neutral. When the finished Jude looked absolutely beautiful.

Sadie: "You look hot sis"

Jude: "Thanks" she looked at herself in the mirror. The doorbell rang so she went to her room to grab her purse as Sadie and Mason went to answer the door. They were shocked to see Tommy standing there.

Sadie: "What are you doing here?"

Tommy: "I came to talk to Jude. Is she here?"

Sadie: "She is getting ready for her date so I suggest you leave" as Sadie was saying that Jude was making her way downstairs. Tommy was stunned to see how beautiful she looked.

Tommy: "Wow you look hot"

Jude: "I know now what the hell are you doing here" but before he could answer Kwest walked up to the door.

Kwest: "Jude you look amazing"

Jude: "Thanks you look good yourself"

Kwest: "Thanks ready to go"

Tommy: "What the fuck is going on? "Kwest didn't notice Tommy standing there.

Jude: "Kwest is my date. Let's go" she took Kwest hand and dragged him to his car.

Mason: "Have fun but not to much fun"

Tommy: "Does anyone care to explain this to me"

Sadie: "No so leave" Tommy left their house and drove to his thinking about Kwest and Jude.

Kwest looked at Jude who was staring out the window.

Kwest: "Are you ok? Do you want to reschedule?"

Jude: "No I am fine. So where are we going?"

Kwest: "It is a surprise. Wow you look really beautiful tonight"

Jude: "Thanks" they spent most of the time in a comfortable silence but kept their eyes on each other. They pulled up to a laborious condo building.

Jude: "Where are we?"

Kwest: "My house. I thought I would do something special for you" he said leading her up to his place. When he opened his door Jude saw candles lit everywhere. She could not believe the sight.

Jude: "Wow you did all this for me"

Kwest: "Yeah I wanted it to be special" she kissed him.

Jude: "Its perfect" she brought him into another quick kiss.

Kwest: "Come on let's eat" he prepared lasagna with garlic bread and a salad. They ate and talked about random things. When they were done Kwest cleared their plated.

Jude: "That was an amazing dinner. Who knew you could cook?"

Kwest: "I am a man of many talents" Jude laughed as she went to sit on his couch. Kwest walked over and sat next to her.

Kwest: "So superstar how about a movie?"

Jude: "Ok as long as it's not horror"

Kwest: "Come on let's go pick one out together" he grabbed her hand and started to lead her to where his movies were. When she got up to go her phone started to go off. She looked at the number and ignored the call.

Kwest: "everything ok"

Jude: "Yeah it was just Tommy but I am not going to let him ruin my amazing evening" Kwest looked at her and smiled. She pulled him to her and started to kiss him.

Kwest took notice and deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue on the bottom of her lips which she parted to allow him access. He started to run his hands down her back as she held onto his neck. They broke apart to catch some air and then attacked each others mouths again. Their tongues explored each others mouths as Jude began to unbutton Kwest shirt. Kwest looked at her and could see the lust in her eyes.

Kwest: "Are you sure?" She just nodded and recaptured his mouth with hers. She finished with his shirt and threw it. He grabbed the bottom of her dress and lifted it above her head. He stood there for a minute and looked at her half naked figure. He pulled her to him and started to kiss down her neck sending shiver down her spine. He hoisted her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist and led them into the bedroom. Once inside he closed the door with his foot and gently laid her down on the bed. He went back to assaulting her neck and making his way down her body. He unclasped her bra and went to work on her left breast taking it into his mouth. This caused Jude to moan. He went to the right to give it the same attention. Jude pulled his mouth to hers. He kissed her all the way down to her panties. He slowly slid them off which was driving Jude crazy, she wanted him in her, she needed him in her. He could tell she was getting restless. He looked at her.

Kwest: "Is this your first time?" she shook her head no. he went to his side draw and pulled out a condom. He slid his boxers off and put the condom on his erect shaft. He stood at her entrance and entered her swiftly causing Jude to moan. He started his thrusts slowly torturing Jude. She moved her hips to mimic his thrusts.

Jude: "Faster Kwest Faster" as he was commanded to do he started to thrust into her faster with a steady rhythm. After a while he could feel her walls tightening around him and he knew she was about to come. He started to loose his rhythm because he was close to. She screamed his name in pure ecstasy. Feeling her liquids spill onto him made him come to. He screamed her name too as he collapsed on top of her. They steady their breathing as he moved to lie next to her. He disposed of the condom and brought Jude close to his chest.

Jude: "That was amazing" she said yawning.

Kwest: "It was. Let's get some sleep" he pulled a sheet up to their bodies. He stocked her hair until she was asleep. Soon after he drifted into a deep sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so here is the next chapter

Ok so here is the next chapter. I hope all of you are enjoying this story. I am enjoying writing it. If you guys like it then I am glad if not oh well. I am going to finish this story because I hate to start something and not finish it. But hopefully you are enjoying this story though. And sorry it's taken me a while to update I haven't been feeling good so I haven't really been in the mood to write.

Kwest awoke first and felt a presence by him. He looked down at the blonde beauty. He sat there a few minutes staring at her. She could feel someone staring at her so she stirred awoke.

Jude: "Can you stop staring at me? She said as she sat up to look at him.

Kwest: "I just can't stop you're beautiful and I can't believe you are here with me"

Jude: "Yeah it is crazy but I don't regret it" she looked at him thinking whether or not if he regretted it "You don't regret it do you"

Kwest: "No of course not. I could never regret something like this. I have wanted this for a long time" he leaned over to give her a kiss but she moved "What?"

Jude: "Morning breathe. Do you have a toothbrush I can use?" Kwest started to laugh.

Kwest: "Yeah the bathroom is right through there" she wrapped the sheet around her and walked to the bathroom. Kwest threw on some boxers and followed her. He handed her one of his spare toothbrushes. They both brushed their teeth. Jude gave him a very passionate kiss.

Kwest: "Minty" they both started cracking up. While they were laughing Jude's sheet fell off this caused Kwest to stop laughing and to start staring at her naked body. Jude wondered why he was staring at her like that but then she realized the sheet fell. She blushed and went to pick it up but Kwest stopped her. He captured their mouths into a fiery passionate kiss.

Kwest lifted Jude up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. He started the shower as he pinned her to the wall. Once the shower was at the right temperature he put Jude down and slid of his boxers. They both stepped into the shower, once they were in their mouths captured each other again. Jude could feel his growing erection and she was becoming more and more wet. She needed him inside her and he could see it in her eyes. He reached over into a drawer and pulled out a condom. He slipped it on and pushed Jude up against the wall shower. He entered her swiftly causing Jude to moan in pleasure. His thrusts were deep and swift. He kissed down her neck as she racked his back. They were both in their own world of ecstasy. Kwest phone started to ring but he ignored it. He continued his deep thrusts which was making Jude moan in peer pleasure. Her walls were starting to close around Kwest shaft. She was close to her orgasm and Kwest was close to his. He knew that once he brought her over he was going to follow. Jude was getting closer and closer. She knew she was and she knew he was too.

Jude: "Oh My Kwest" she screamed out as her fluids came running down his shaft.

Kwest: "Jude" he screamed out as he was brought over the edge. They both stood there trying to regain their breathe. Once they were breathing back to normal they actually took a shower and put on some clothes.

After their long extended shower Jude had Kwest drive her home so she could change her clothes. As they were driving to her house she hoped no one was home because she didn't want to have to explain. To her excitement no one was home. Jude went up to her room while Kwest sat on the couch waiting for her. She threw on some clothes then went and met up with Kwest downstairs.

Kwest: "So superstar what you want to do today?" they both had the day off.

Jude: "I don't care just make it fun since I have to see Tommy today"

Kwest: "I forgot about that. What time you have to meet him?"

Jude: "he never gave me a time. I will text him while you are driving us to wherever it is you're taking me"

Kwest: "Ha ha. Lets go" he didn't know where to take her but he knew he would find somewhere. Once they were in the car Jude pulled out her cell.

JT: "So where do you want me to meet you and what time?"

TT: "How about I pick you up?"

JT: "No I will prefer to meet you"

TT: "Fine at our restaurant you know which one"

JT: "Fine what time?"

TT: "Be there by 7:30"

JT: "Fine bye"

TT: "Bye"

Jude: "He wants me to meet him at 7:30"

Kwest: "Ok. You want me to drop you off or would you like to borrow my car"

Jude: "You can drop me off if it's not too much trouble"

Kwest: "For you it's no trouble at all"

Jude: "So where are we going?"

Kwest: "My place. I thought we would eat lunch and then we could watch a movie"

Jude: "Sounds like a plan"

Kwest: "Ok my house it is" they sat in a comfortable silence the rest of their way to his house. Once inside Jude sat on his couch as he went to fix something. He decided to warm up leftovers.

Kwest: "Jude you ready to eat"

Jude: "Yeah that was quick"

Kwest: "Well I thought we would just eat some left over lasagna"

Jude: "Ok sounds good" they ate and once they were done they walked over to the couch. Jude laid on it leaving no room for Kwest. He lifted her legs so he could sit; he set her legs on his lap.

Jude: "So what movie we going to watch"

Kwest: "I don't know. Let's go check out my movie collection" he said with a smirk.

Jude: "Ha ha last time you said that we never made it to the movie collection"

Kwest: "I know" he leaned towards her but she got up and started to run. He chased her. When he caught her he put her across his shoulder and carried her to his bedroom. When he entered he closed the door with his foot and then threw her on the bed.

He crawled on top of her and took her lips into his. He licked the bottom of her lips to be granted entrance. She opened and their tongues met. They explored each others mouth and after a few minutes they pulled away to catch their breathe. He lifted her shirt over her head as she lifted his above his head. He worked kisses down her neck to her chest where he unclasped her bra. She tilted her head back when his kisses made their way down her stomach to the top of her jeans. He unbuttons her jeans and slid them down. Once he was down he laid kisses on her thigh causing Jude to shiver from his touch. He moved his hands up to her panties and slid them slowly down her legs and throwing them across the room.

He moved his mouth to her entrance which took Jude by surprise. He started to kiss her lips which made Jude go crazy. He slid his tongue into her clit as far as it would go. He then slid two fingers in to work. He slid them in and out along with his tongue. Jude was starting to loose control from all the pleasure she was feeling from Kwest. She was close and she knew it.

Jude: "Kwest…baby….I…am so close" he knew she was but he continued. She leaked fluid and he licked it up all clean. He kissed his way up to capture her mouth again. In the middle of their kiss Jude flipped them over so she was on top of him. She started to kiss his bare chest and made her way down his body. She made it to his jeans and slid them off along with his boxers. She decided to give him the same pleasure that he just gave her. He took him by mouth which made Kwest tilt his head up as he grabbed the back of her head. She nipped the top causing him to moan. She took more of him in her mouth. She continued to take more and more of him as he was starting to moan even louder. She could feel him about to come so she went further up his shaft. He squirted into her mouth and she swallowed and licked it up. He felt pleased and was even more in the mood.

He flipped them back over so he was on top. He grabbed a condom and threw it onto his shaft before he entered her. His thrusts were swift. Jude moved her hips to match his thrust.

Jude: "Faster Kwest faster" he complied and went faster. She was getting close and so was he. They were both feeling all the love and passion they could both give each other.

Jude: "Kwest" "Jude" Kwest collapsed on top of Jude trying to catch his breathe as she lay their trying to do the same. He pulled out of her, disposed the condom, and lay next to her. He pulled her up to his chest and fell asleep on him. He looked at her and kissed the top of her head as he fell asleep to.

Jude awoke first and glanced at Kwest clock. It read 7. She had to meet Tommy in a half hour. She pushed Kwest to wake him up.

Kwest: "hmmmm" he started to sit up "Why are you waking me up Harrison?"

Jude: "What no superstar?" he looked at her like she was crazy "I woke you up because its 7 and I have to meet Tommy in a half hour" Kwest pulling Jude to him.

Kwest: "Jude do you have to?"

Jude: "Hey you was the one that said talk to him"

Kwest: "Ok fine let's get dress" Jude stayed put looking at Kwest with a pout, he noticed it. "What's wrong?"

Jude: "I want a kiss" Kwest laughed and bent down to give her a kiss. After a few minutes she pulled away. "If we don't stop now I definitely won't make it to meet Tommy" they both laughed. They got up and got dressed. They left his house at 715 to meet Tommy. As they were pulling up they saw Tommy standing outside waiting. Jude gave Kwest a kiss bye.

Jude: "I will see you later"

Kwest: "Bye superstar" he said as he gave her a longer kiss goodbye. Tommy looked at them and his temper began to rise. Jude got out the car and walked to where Tommy was. She could see that he was mad.


	9. Chapter 9

Tommy stood there glaring at her as she made her way towards him

Ok guys I hope you all are still enjoying my fic. I hope it is still getting all of your attention. Drama is about to come in the next couple of chapters so be on the look out. And thank you to all of you who are reading this. Keep reading and feel free to leave me comments.

Tommy stood there glaring at her as she made her way towards him. She saw his expression and was happy because she knew she was getting under his skin.

Tommy: "Let's go and get a table" he walked into the restaurant. Jude followed with a smirk on her face. They sat at a table near the back of the room away from the customers. "So what is with you and Kwest? Are you two together?" he was upset and she could tell.

Jude: "Me and Kwest are none of your business" before he could say anything their waiter came to take their order. When he left Tommy went back to questioning her.

Tommy: "I think it is since you are my artist"

Jude: "My personal life is none of your business. You are my producer nothing more"

Tommy: "I think you should tell me. You are my girl"

Jude: "I am not your girl Quincy. Get over it. I knew this was a mistake I am leaving" she got up and pulled out her cell phone to send Kwest a text to come get her.

Tommy: "Fine go back to Kwest but you know you will be mine again. You always find your way back to me"

Jude: "Not this time. I am over you. I have moved on to someone who won't hurt me. Someone that I love and I know he loves me back" tears started to come down.

Tommy: "You don't love him. You love me and only me. That's why I will have you as my girl again"

Jude: "NO TOMMY YOU'RE WRONG. I AM DONE WITH YOU. I HATE YOU SO MUCH BECAUSE ALL YOU DO IS HURT ME. WHY CANT YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY" she could not control her anger anymore. She was yelling causing the other customers to stare at them.

Tommy: "BECAUSE YOU WILL ONLY BE HAPPY WITH ME. NO ONE ELSE CAN MAKE YOU AS HAPPY AS I MAKE YOU"

Jude: "HAPPY TOMMY. HA. ALL YOU KNOW HOW TO DO IS MAKE ME CRY" with that Jude stormed out the restaurant. Tommy paid and walked out after her.

Tommy: "Make you cry huh. I am sorry but getting with Kwest. Is that your payback or something?"

Jude: "No Tommy its not. I happen to really care for him. Sorry if it makes you upset"

Tommy: "YOU'RE MY GIRL AND HE IS MY BEST FRIEND" after they calmed a little tempers were flaring once again.

Jude: "FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT YOU'RE GIRL. I AM KWEST'S GIRL" calling herself Kwest's girl got under Tommy's skin.

Tommy: "WHATEVER I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY"

Jude: "FUCK YOU TOMMY"

Tommy: "NO JUDE FUCK YOU" Tommy walked to his car as Kwest pulled up. Jude got into his car crying. Kwest looked over and knew Tommy and her got into an argument.

Kwest: "Jude baby what happened?"

Jude: "Tommy got upset because of our relationship. I defended us which made him even more upset. He kept saying I belonged to him and only him. I told him that I loved you not him then he went on and on about me being his girl. Then we said other stuff to each other so he took off" Kwest looked at her with a stunned expression.

Kwest: "You love me"

Jude: "Um yeah I do but if you don't that's ok. I can" but she was being cut off by his lips.

Kwest: "I love you too superstar" he embraced her in a hug then gave her a kiss. "Come on let's get you home" Jude shook her head while Kwest drove to her house. Jude was happy now because she now knows how Kwest feels about her. She was afraid that he wasn't going to feel the same way as she did. Kwest pulled up to her house and shut off the car.

Kwest: "Jude I know that things are going to be crazy especially with us being an us"

Jude: "I know and I am ready to fight for us"

Kwest: "Are you sure because it is going to probably be crazy until you turn 18?"

Jude: "Yeah but I think we should tell Darius and my family about us"

Kwest: "Yeah so who you think we should talk to first?"

Jude: "I think my dad and Yvette will be the easiest to talk to and deserve to know first. They will probably understand. Sadie of course already knows"

Kwest: "Ok we will tell them first and then we will work on D"

Jude: "So when should we tell them?"

Kwest: "How about Tomorrow? The sooner the better"

Jude: "Ok. I will call you later" she looked nervous and he could understand why. He put his hands around hers to reassure her.

Kwest: "Everything will be fine. I will be right there with you"

Jude: "Ok I love you"

Kwest: "I love you too" he kissed her goodbye.

Jude: "Bye" she got out the car and walked up to the house. As soon as she entered she was being pulled up the stairs by her sister. When she arrived to her room Mason was in there.

Jude: "What is going on?" she said looking from Mason to Sadie.

Sadie: "Well since you haven't been home since Friday we want to know about your date"

Mason: "Yes. So where has Miss Harrison been?"

Jude: "So what do you want to know?"

Sadie: "Everything. From the date to what you did after the date and what has kept you from coming home Friday night and today"

Mason: "And don't leave anything out"

Jude: "Fine. The date was awesome. We went to his place and he cooked lasagna and had candles lit everywhere"

Mason and Sadie: "How romantic" Jude rolled her eyes before continuing.

Jude: "Yeah then when we were done we sat on the couch. He suggested a movie so we went to find one but then my cell started to ring"

Sadie: "Ugh was it Tommy"

Jude: "Yes it was"

Mason: "Did you answer it?"

Jude: "No. Kwest asked about it but I told him not to worry so we kissed"

Mason and Sadie: "Awwwww"

Jude: "Then we ended up in his bed"

Mason and Sadie: "WHAT?"

Mason: "You guys"

Jude: "Yes. We woke up took a shower together. Then I had him drive me home here this morning so I could change. Then we hung out at his house took a nap after some strenuous activity. Then I had to meet Tommy"

Mason: "Wow you guys had some fun. I am jealous. How was your first experience?"

Jude: "Awesome"

Sadie: "So how did your meeting with Tommy go?"

Jude: "Not well. He saw us kiss and was upset. We argued so I had Kwest come and get me. Tommy just kept saying I was his girl and that I only love him. So I told him I was Kwest's girl and that I loved Kwest not him. So stormed off Kwest came I told him what happened and now I am here telling you guys. Tomorrow we are telling dad and Yvette about us"

Mason: "Have fun telling everyone but let's get back to this you loving Kwest part"

Sadie: "Yeah what did he say when you told him the story"

Jude: "Well he comforted me and when I said the I loved him part he looked shocked and asked me if I loved him. I said I did and that it was ok if he didn't but he cut me off by his lips and said he loved me too"

Mason: "I am so happy for you too"

Sadie: "Me too sis you guys make a cute couple"

Jude: "Thanks. Hopefully everyone will be as happy as you too. We are going to tell dad and Yvette tomorrow then Darius on Monday when I get to the studio"

Sadie: "I think they will be ok with it. Darius I don't know. Good luck with that"

Mason: "Yeah Darius isn't too thrilled about his artists dating his producer but you never know he might shock you" she thought about everything. Her phone started to ring so she looked down at it and saw that her dad was calling.

Jude: "Hi dad"

Stuart: "Hey sweetie. Are you and your sister home?"

Jude: "Yeah"

Stuart: "Ok Yvette and I are on our way home. We have a problem"

Jude: "What is it?"

Stuart: "I will tell you when we get there. See you in 10 minutes" he hung up. Sadie was looking at her with a confused look.

Jude: "Dad and Yvette are on their way home. He said there was a problem"

Sadie: "What problem?"

Jude: "I don't know he wouldn't tell me. He said he will be here in 10 minutes"

Mason: "I am going to go so you guys can handle your family stuff"

Jude: "Ok Mase" they walked him to the front door. They waited on the couch for their dad and Yvette to arrive. When they heard the door open they started to walk towards it. When they saw who was standing there with their dad they stopped dead in their tracks. It was their mother.

Jude: "What the hell is she doing here?"

Victoria: "Watch your language and I came to see you"

Jude: "Well I don't want to see you"

Victoria: "Sweetie will you please"

Jude: "I will do nothing" she turned to look at her dad "Is she staying here"

Stuart: "Yes she wants to try and fix your relationship"

Jude: "If she is staying I am leaving"

Sadie: "I am too because I don't want to talk to her either" they both walk up the stairs to start packing. Stuart follows his daughters.

Stuart: "Sadie comes into Jude's room please" Sadie enters Jude's room and sits on the bed next to her sister. "Look I get that you guys are still upset but one day I think you should try and mend your relationship"

Jude: "I am not going to. at least not now"

Stuart: "I understand. Go and cool down just be safe ok"

Sadie and Jude: "Ok Love you"

Stuart: "I love you too" he kissed them on the cheek and went back downstairs.

Sadie: "So are you going to Kwest's house?"

Jude: "Yeah. Can you drop me off?"

Sadie: "Yeah. Are you still going to tell them?"

Jude: "I don't know but can you be here if I do"

Sadie: "Of course"

Jude: "Thanks"

Sadie: "You're welcomed" Sadie left to go finish packing. They finished and walked down the stairs.

Jude: "Dad Yvette we are leaving now. See you both tomorrow"

Sadie: "Bye dad Yvette"

Stuart: "Bye" they walked out the door to Sadie's car. Victoria came out to stop them from leaving but they ignored her.

Sadie dropped Jude at Kwest house. Jude walked up to his door and knocked. Kwest was shocked to see her standing there.

Kwest: "Jude what's wrong?" she looked up and started crying. He brought her into his house. "Jude baby what happened?"

Jude: "My mom came back" he looked at her with sympathy. He knew what happened between her family, from her dad's affair to her mom leaving. He felt bad for her and he knew she didn't forgive her mom.

Kwest: "Do you want to talk?"

Jude: "She came back and wanted to fix our relationship but I can't. I am not ready and I don't think Sadie is too. We both left. So is it ok if I stay here?"

Kwest: "Of course. I would have been offended if you didn't come here first" Jude laughed and started to calm down.

Jude: "I am sorry for crying on you and dumping all my problems on you"

Kwest: "Hey that's what boyfriends are for. So how about we put your bag in my room"

Jude: "Ok" they walked up to his room. She put her bag in his closet and then lay on his bed. "Can we just lay here and talk? Please"

Kwest: "Yeah" he got in next to her. "So are we still talking to your family tomorrow?" he was lightly running his fingers through her hair.

Jude: "I want to but with her ugh I don't know"

Kwest: "Hey will tell them when you're ready ok"

Jude: "We are going to tell them tomorrow. I don't want us to hide our relationship"

Kwest: "Are you sure?"

Jude: "Yes I am because I don't want us to have to hide just because my mom is in town. I want us to tell them and we will do it tomorrow"

Kwest: "Ok as long as you want too"

Jude: "I do" she kissed him lightly before laying her head on his chest. She slowly drifted to sleep. He watched her fall asleep. He felt bad for her but he was going to comfort her. He went to sleep shortly after.


	10. Chapter 10

Jude woke up feeling nervous

Jude woke up feeling nervous. She was scared that telling them was maybe a mistake but she knew she had to now or she would never tell them. She looked at Kwest who was still asleep so she decided to go take her shower while she waits for him to get up. While she was dressing she thought of the many ways they could go about it. She walked out the bathroom to see Kwest staring at her.

Kwest: "So superstar what was you in there thinking of?"

Jude: "About telling my parents. I am scared what if they don't approve of us and what if they want me to stop seeing you and what" Kwest stopped her before she could go on.

Kwest: "Jude baby breathe. Look we will tell them and then we will deal with their reaction was we see what it is. If they approve then that will be great but if they don't then we will find some way to still be together. Whether we have their blessing or not I love you and will be with you no matter what" she felt less nervous knowing that no matter what Kwest was going to be there. That's one of the things that made him different from Tommy. He didn't run when things got bad.

Jude: "Thanks"

Kwest: "For what?"

Jude: "For being you" he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Kwest: "You're welcome. How about I go get dressed and then we go tackle the parents"

Jude: "Ok" he kissed her cheek and then went to get ready. Jude pulled out her cell to call Sadie. She was going to need her support.

Sadie: "Hey Jude"

Jude: "Hey Sades. Well we are going to tell them today"

Sadie: "Really. Wow when are you going?"

Jude: "As soon as Kwest gets done getting ready. So can you meet us there in like one hour?"

Sadie: "Of course Jude. I will see you in one hour"

Jude: "Thanks Sadie I don't think I would be able to do this without your support"

Sadie: "I will always be here for you. I will see you soon. Bye"

Jude: "Ok. Bye Sades"

Jude sat on the bed waiting for Kwest to finish getting ready. She was in deep thought. She was worried. What if her dad and Yvette don't approve and what if her mom makes it ten times worse. Why did she have to pick now out to come back? She was finally starting to become happy and she did not want her mom to ruin this moment for her. Kwest walked out the bathroom and could see that her mind was going to work. He walked over to her to get her to stop worrying.

Kwest: "Jude I know you are scared and worried about what they are going to say. If you want to wait then we can wait. But I stand by what I say. I will be here for you no matter what"

Jude: "I know. I just don't want my dad to hate me that's all. I value his opinion so much and I just want him to be happy for me"

Kwest: "I know your dad and he would never hate you. He maybe won't approve but he will not hate you. And if he does then you will deal. You are strong and stubborn so I think you will make it ok"

Jude: "Ok. As long as you are here with me I think I will be ok"

Kwest: "So are you ready to go?"

Jude: "No but let's go" they got up and went to his car. They drive there felt like the worlds longest drive ever. When they arrived at the house all of Jude's nervous came back. Kwest held her hand as they walked up to the door. Sadie pulled up right after them and she looked nervous to even though she was there just for moral support. They walked into the house to see their dad and Yvette watching TV. Their mom was no where in site which was a good thing for Jude but just as she was coming through the door her mom was coming down the stairs. She walked Kwest over to the couches with her. Everyone except Sadie looked at them with confused faces.

Jude: "Um well we have something we want to discuss with you guys" they looked on wondering if it was good or not. She looked at Kwest who gave her a look that said to continue. Jude swallowed hard before continuing. "Well me and Kwest are well and us. We are together and I know that the whole age thing" but before she had a chance to finish her mom was yelling.

Victoria: "WHAT? STUART HOW COULD YOU?"

Stuart: "Calm down I had no idea this is the first time I am hearing this"

Victoria: "Well I know you are not going to allow this. He is in his 20s and she is only 17"

Stuart: "I can't say I am thrilled but if I tell her no you know she will find some way to be with him"

Victoria: "Then lock her up but you need to keep her away from him" Jude listening to the conversation had enough.

Jude: "HELLO I AM STILL IN THE ROOM AND I DIDN'T COME HERE FOR YOUR PERMISSION WE CAME HERE FOR YOUR BLESSING" she didn't mean to yell but she couldn't stand how they pretended like she wasn't in the room.

Kwest: "Look I know our age difference" he couldn't even finish his statement because Victoria was cutting him off.

Victoria: "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. SHE IS A" but she couldn't say anything because she was getting cut off but not by Jude or Kwest but by Sadie.

Sadie: "LIKE YOU HAVE ANY RIGHT. YOU GAVE UP THAT RIGHT WHEN YOU DECIDED TO ABANDON US FOR YOUR DIVORCE ATTORNEY. IT'S JUDE'S LIFE AND IF KWEST MAKES HER HAPPY THEN I THINK WE SHOULD SUPPORT HER" Victoria looked at her daughter in disbelief. Yvette just looked on in shock but staying out since she wasn't family.

Victoria: "Sadie you can not be supporting this. And I am sorry about" Sadie held up her hand stopping her mom.

Sadie: "Save your apology and yes I support her one hundred percent. She has finally found someone who makes her happy. You were not here to see the pain she went through and you didn't have to pick up the pieces of a broken heart. I was and so was Kwest. Not you not even dad so if Jude wants to be with Kwest than let her" she turned to Jude "I am sorry Jude but I have to go before I do something I regret"

Jude: "Ok and thanks" she hugged Sadie before she left. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Stuart spoke first.

Stuart: "I can't say that I am thrilled but Sadie was right. I have been so wrapped up in my own life that I didn't even see the pain you were in. if you want to be with Kwest then I won't stop you but you can not stay in my house. I love you Jude but I can not allow you to see him while you are staying in my household" listening to her father say that broke Jude's heart. Kwest could see the pain and he was feeling guilty because he felt like he had a part in this. Jude looked at her father with tears in her eyes.

Jude: "Fine then I guess I am moving out" she got up and left with Kwest right behind her. She got to his car and broke down. He drove them to his place in silence letting her process what just happened.

Victoria: "How could you just allow her to leave with him? We need to go to the police"

Stuart: "Enough Victoria. I am not going to stand in her way and neither are you. If this is what she wants then this is what she is going to get" he left the room. He just kicked his baby girl out the house. He just hoped that one day she would be able to forgive him.


	11. Chapter 11

Kwest drove to his house worried about Jude

**So I just wanted to thank Laxgrl07, bbybty9, summerlove88, and FlamedAngel819 for your comments and your support….I hope you are still enjoying the story and if anyone has suggestions I am open to hear them….**

Kwest drove to his house worried about Jude. She just sat in the passenger seat crying. He never meant for her family to be against her but he couldn't help how he felt. When they got to his house he noticed Jude cried herself to sleep. He carried her into his room so she could sleep. He sat on the couch wondering what they would do now. Obviously she would move in with him, since her family didn't take it well. He was afraid how Darius would take it. He decided to take on nap but decided to do it on the couch so he wouldn't disturb Jude.

Two hours later Jude woke up looking for Kwest. She went downstairs to find him. She saw him asleep on the couch. She wondered why he was sleeping down there.

Jude: "Kwest baby wake up" he woke up when he heard Jude. "Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

Kwest: "I didn't want to disturb you. I was down here thinking and just fell asleep"

Jude: "Oh" she sat down next to him. She was still sad because of what happened earlier.

Kwest: "Jude we need to talk"

Jude: "Yeah"

Kwest: "Look I know you're hurting and I don't want to add to the confusion but I think you should move in with me since your dad kicked you out" she looked at him shocked. She was not expecting that.

Jude: "Really?"

Kwest: "Yeah. Only if you want" she captured his lips with hers. "I take that as a yes"

Jude: "Of course I want to. I just wasn't expecting my dad to react like that. How do you think Darius will take it?" Kwest expression turned from happy to scared.

Kwest: "I don't know and it scares the shit out of me"

Jude: "Yeah me too" they sat in silence for a while.

Kwest: "So how about we move you in?"

Jude: "Ok I will call Sadie and see if she will help" Sadie agreed and so did Mason. They packed up her room as her dad and Yvette left. He couldn't be there for it. Victoria kept trying to talk to her but they just ignored her so she finally gave up. Jude had more stuff than she thought so she called in backup. After she explained the whole situation to SME, Karma, Kat, Jamie, and Patsy they all agreed to help her move. Well the guys moved while the girls talked about the new love life of Jude Harrison. It took them 3 hours to finish moving her stuff. They ordered pizza and talked some more. Everyone was supportive of the new couple. When everyone left Jude and Kwest looked at all the stuff that was occupying his floors.

Jude: "This is weird but a good weird"

Kwest: "Yeah. How about we unpack tomorrow?"

Jude: "Ok" They were both exhausted so just went to bed.

The next day was the worst day ever. Jude got into trouble at school for being late so she had detention. Then when she got to G-Major her day got worse. Sadie had to drop her off because Kwest could not make it. She didn't know why but she found out when she arrived to G-Major. Kwest was coming out of Darius office pissed off. She went to see what was going on but before she could he stormed into the studio where Tommy was and punched him. Jude couldn't believe her eyes.

Jude: "Kwest what is going on?"

Kwest: "Tommy told Darius about us and he said that either I stop seeing you or I quit. So I just lost my job due to my so called best friend" he stormed out of G-Major leaving a very pissed off Jude and a bleeding Tommy.

Jude: "WHAT THE HELL TOMMY? WHY CANT YOU JUST LET ME BE HAPPY? DO YOU HATE ME THAT MUCH?" but before he could answer Jude stormed into Darius office.

Darius: "What the hell is the meaning of this?"

Jude: "How could you give Kwest that ultimatum?"

Darius: "Because he is dating my underage artist"

Jude: "I love him D"

Darius: "I don't care. He chose you over his career anyways but I want you to stop dating and for you to move out yes I know he let it slip. And Jude it's not a request it's an order" she left his office even more pissed off. She got Sadie to drop her off at her house with Kwest. When she got there he was pacing the room.

Jude: "Kwest we need to talk"

Kwest: "Jude I don't want us to break up"

Jude: "Me either but everyone is against us. D wants me to break up with you and to move out"

Kwest: "I don't want that"

Jude: "I don't either but what other option do we have"

Kwest: "To leave Canada. Let's move to the states"

Jude: "Are you serious?"

Kwest: "Yeah. What you say superstar?"

Jude: "I say let's do it"

Kwest captured his lips with hers and walked her towards his room to make love to her all night and that is exactly what they did. They were lost in each other and that was the way they wanted it to be. No one but them in their own little world. They wanted to stay like that and for the night that is where they stayed in there own little world.

They didn't have to pack up Jude's stuff since they never unpacked it. They started to pack up his stuff while they searched for where they were going to move to. They wanted to have a place so they could just move there with no worries. They called in there re enforcers to help them pack and load up a moving truck. Kwest found a place that they both liked in Colorado and he knew a friend that owned a record label there that would give them both a job. Once everything was packed and loaded they said there goodbyes and left for Colorado.

When they got there they went to their new house they would be sharing together. He was excited because he and Jude were going to be able to be together in peace. He just hopes she was going to be ok. He knew she really loved her family and friends. He was shocked when she agreed to do this but maybe that means they have a chance of happiness.

Jude looked at the house and was in awe with it. It was a beautiful lodge house. It was big and beautiful. Jude looked at Kwest and had nothing but love for him and what he was doing. She could not believe that they just up and left Toronto but it was something that they both had to do if they wanted to be together. Jude fell in love with Kwest and Kwest said he loved her. By what he did she believed him.

Jude: "Kwest how did you find this place?"

Kwest: "My friend that owns the record label also owns this house. So I bough it from him, he was getting ready to sell it so I thought it would be perfect for us"

Jude: "It is perfect. You are perfect" she leaned over and gave him a kiss.

Kwest: "How about we start unloading?"

Jude: "Ok" it took them nearly the whole day to unload the truck. They were hungry and exhausted. They bought some food from a nearby diner. They ate the food and went straight to sleep. The house was already furnished which was good because they did not bring furniture with them. Jude loved the house and she loved that she was sharing it with the man she loved.

They both woke up happy. They were starting there life together in a new place and hopefully no one will judge their relationship. He was happy that his friend was able to help him with what he needed. He let him buy this house from him and he I going to let him produce at his label. He needed more producers and new artist so his friend got both.

**I know its shorter than all my others but I hope it is still good and keep leaving reviews…the more reviews the more it makes me want to write….**


	12. Chapter 12

Wow I can not believe it has been this long

**Sorry its been awhile just had other things going on….but here is the new chapter I hope you all are still reading this….I know its kind of short but stick with me….**

Wow I can not believe it has been this long. It had been 3 years since they had been back to Canada. When they left all those years ago it was not on good terms with some people and now coming back it was going to be weird. They were coming back for the wedding of Patsy and Jamie. Yes I did say Jamie and Patsy, trust me I was shocked when Patsy told me. I never would have thought that those two would get married. But an oh so pregnant me is Patsy's maid of honor so I have to come. Oh yeah I need to get everyone up to speed.

Well me and my dad are still not talking to each other. Once he found out that I ran away with Kwest that pretty much ended any chance of us rekindling our father daughter bond. My mom still refused to talk to me but that really didn't bother me as much as my dad not talking to me. Oh well maybe one day we will speak to one another. Darius pretty much threw a fit when he heard we took off. He tried numerous times to get me to come back and record with him. He even said he would give Kwest his job back but I like it where we are. It has less drama.

Kwest and I relationship has been amazing. We have been happy together for almost 4 years now. He still has not said anything about marriage yet but to be honest I am not pushing the subject. When he is ready he will ask me but until then I will wait patiently.

And as I said before I am pregnant. Yes I Jude Harrison is 6 months pregnant. When Kwest found out he immediately went shopping for the baby. He came back with so much stuff that he even put Sadie's shopping abilities to shame.

Everyone has been up to visit us since we left. Sadie has been up here so much since we found out I was pregnant. She said that since my mom was suppose to be here helping me and since I am not on speaking terms with her that she will fill in. Everyone is excited about the baby. I can't wait to see what we are going to have. Yes we don't know the sex yet we wanted to wait and be surprised.

Why I have no clue because the anticipation is killing me. The plane is about to land and I am nervous. The one person I don't want to see is Tommy. He has been trying to keep tabs on me and Kwest. He still has been trying to get with me but I am happily perfect with Kwest he is the love of my life.

Kwest: "Jude baby are you done thinking. I am ready to get off the plane" she had been thinking about the last three years of her life and how happy she had been with Kwest by her side.

Jude: "Yeah let's go" hopefully nothing will go wrong while we are here. They were greeted by Sadie, Jamie, and Patsy. It felt good to be back with the ones you loved but at the same time it felt awkward.

She kept wondering if her dad was going to try and talk to her while she was down here. They were staying for two weeks and she really hoped that he would because she really missed talking to her dad. They drove to Sadie's house that she shared with her boyfriend. They spent the whole day talking about the wedding and where they were going for the honeymoon. She told us that Darius was having a little get together for them the next day. Great let the drama begin.

The next day I was dreading going to G-Major for the party. Sadie kept telling me that everything would be ok but I just had a feeling it wouldn't. We decided to go do a little shopping while the guys did whatever guys do. While shopping we ran into someone that I was hoping I would see but after what is about to happen I take it back.

Across the street is my dad, Yvette, and I am assuming their son. He sees us and they start to walk over to where we are. He immediately hugs Sadie and says hi to Patsy and Karma. He completely ignores me which brought tears to my eyes. I would have thought that after three years that maybe he could try to get over what happened but I guess not. Well if he won't take the initiate to talk to me then I will speak.

Jude: "Hi dad, Yvette"

Yvette: "Hi Jude. It's nice to see you again" my dad still says nothing. He is just looking at me as if I disgust him.

Sadie: "Dad I know you don't agree with what Jude did but she did what she had to do because she loved him. Can't you give her a break? It's not like you haven't made mistakes"

Stuart: "I will not deny that I messed up but what Jude did is unforgivable. And right now I don't think I will ever forgive her and she is no longer my daughter" with that he walked away and I began to cry. I didn't feel like shopping anymore so we went back to Sadie's place and watched a whole lot of chick flicks and did not discuss what took place. They did not want to upset me and they knew I did not want to talk about it.

The guys made their way home and sat down as we finished watching our movie.

Kwest: "I thought you guys would still be shopping"

Jude: "We were until we ran into my dad"

Kwest: "I am sorry babe"

Jude: "It's ok. I think we should start getting ready for the party" Jude was not looking forward to the party. She already was stressing over the whole run-in with her dad that she did not want to run into anyone else that would make her cry.

When they arrived the first to greet them was none other than Darius himself. He embraced me into a hug.

Darius: "Jude Kwest it's good to see you both. And congratulations on the baby" ok so far so good.

Jude: "Thanks D and its good to see you too"

Darius: "Well go catch up and have fun" with that he left us to be. We spent the night catching up with people. It was going good and I was actually having fun. I should not have worried so much. Oh was I so wrong man I need to stop jinxing myself because the night was not over. Everything was going good until a certain person had to ruin in for me. I will give you one guess as to who that one person was. And yes you are right if you guess the one and only Tom Quincy.


	13. Chapter 13

Tommy was standing there face to face with Jude and Kwest

Tommy was standing there face to face with Jude and Kwest. He looked Jude up and down. He could not believe the site of her. He turned around and walked away. Not able to look at her. Jude decided to go and talk to Sadie but before she could reach her Tommy pulled her into a room. He laid a kiss on her which caused Jude to pull away instantly and slap him.

Jude: What the hell Quincy?

Tommy: Don't you see this is right. We belong together. You should be having my baby and married to me not Kwest.

Jude: No your wrong. I love Kwest and I am happy that it is him and not you.

Tommy: You're wrong. You are my girl and no one else's.

Jude: I have never been your girl.

With that said she walked out the room and finds Kwest. He could tell that something was bothering her. So he asked and she told him what just transpired between her and Tommy. Kwest was pissed beyond belief so he went on a search for Tommy.

Tommy was outside trying to figure out why it was she was not trying to be with him. He loved her more than anything and her she was with his ex best friend. How could either of them do that to me. Before he could ponder with that idea some more Kwest punched him dead in the jaw. This stunned Tommy for a moment but then Tommy stood up and they were both throwing punches at each other. So happen that a police car was passing by so it stopped and tried to break them up. But it was no use they were steadily going at it. He called for backup at the same time that everyone inside noticed what was going on. People pulled them apart and the officers arrested them both.

Jude looked at the man of her dreams being put into the back of the cop car. She knew telling Kwest was a bad idea but she never thought he would actually get into a fight with him. She gathered up her stuff and made her way to where he was going to be held at. She had to get the money so she could bail him out. This was a reason why she never wanted to come back home in the first place. If it wasn't for the wedding that was coming up she never would have stepped foot in Canada again. This was going to be a long trip and she just hoped it would get better.

She got Kwest out and they went to Sadie's house.

Jude: Kwest we need to talk to him and try to put the past behind us.

Kwest: How can we. He is so in love with you.

Jude: We just need to try. Please. Because I can't keep bailing you out.

Kwest: Fine. We will talk to him. But he isn't the only one.

Jude: I know. But he is more complicated.

Kwest: Jude-

Jude: Don't. I will handle him on my own. Let's just get some sleep. It's been a long night.

They got ready for bed. Kwest was a sleep in an instant while Jude was left to her thoughts. She just hoped that her, Kwest, and Tommy could put there differences behind them and start over. She was surer about them making amends with Tommy than her father. He barely spoke to her let alone looked at her. How was she going to make amends with a man that would barely look at her? This was going to be one of the world's worst trips ever. She was not excited about what she had to do while here in Canada.


	14. Authors Note

Ok Guys just to let all my faithful readers know that there are only 3 more chapters left to this story and then I will put up an epilogue after those chapters…

Ok Guys just to let all my faithful readers know that there are only 3 more chapters left to this story and then I will put up an epilogue after those chapters….But I have enjoyed writing this story and hope to put up more that you all will enjoy…..I hope you all enjoyed this story…..And I hope it was to everyone liking and I hope I end it with you all still liking my story…..Thanks for the support and comments everyone has left…..I really do appreciate….Keep a look out for those chapters and epilogue…..


	15. Chapter 14

Jude and Kwest woke up the next morning not really prepared for the day that is ahead of them

Jude and Kwest woke up the next morning not really prepared for the day that is ahead of them. They decided that today was the day they were going to try and make amends with Tommy. Jude decided that the quicker they do it the quicker everything can be worked out. They went to Tommy's place. He opened the door and was reluctant to let them in.

Tommy: What do you want?

Jude: We came to try and make amends.

Tommy: Fine come in. he led them into the living room so they could talk. Jude and Kwest sat on the couch while Tommy took a seat in front of them.

Kwest: Look I know that when you left you weren't expecting to come home and see me with Jude. And I am sorry if that hurt you but I am not sorry that I got with her. I love Jude so much.

Tommy: It did hurt because I was expecting to come back and get my girl back. But I come back to find out that my best friend stole her from me.

Jude: Tommy that's where you're wrong. You left and I didn't know why. So I moved on and that just happened to be with Kwest. I was not your girl so Kwest didn't steal me from you. I am sorry that you thought I was going to just sit and wait. But you hurt me so much and I found someone who didn't hurt me like you did.

Tommy: Do you love him? Did you love him as much as you love me?

Jude: When I first started to date him no. I was just with him because he was nice, sweet, and the total opposite of you. But as we got to know each other I fell deeply in love with Kwest. And I would not change it for the world.

Tommy: Look I know that you love him and all but I still cant see that you love him more than me.

Jude: Tommy I will be honest. I love you but I am not in love with you anymore. At one time you were all I could think about but now Kwest is that guy. It took me a long time but I got over you thanks to Kwest. Tommy you will hold a special part in my heart but you don't own it. Kwest does.

Tommy: Well if you feel that way then I guess we are done.

Jude: No we are not. We need to work this out and try to become at least friends again.

Kwest: Yeah man I miss having you as a best friend.

Tommy: I don't know if I can do that. At least not now but maybe in the future.

Jude: That's all we ask for.

Tommy: Ok.

Kwest: Well we will talk to you later then.

Tommy: Yeah bye.

Jude and Kwest: Bye.

Kwest and Jude left and the ride to Sadie's was a silent one. When they got in Kwest was first to speak.

Kwest: Did you mean everything you said to him.

Jude: Yeah. I did. I hope you're not mad.

Kwest: No I understand. Its just I wish I would have known all that.

Jude: Kwest Tommy is a part of my past. I loved him so much but now I love you and I am in love with you not him.

Kwest: I love you too and that's why I was wondering if you would marry me. Kwest pulled out a box from his pocket. Jude was shocked. He opened it and inside was a 2 carat diamond on a white gold band. Tears came down her face.

Jude: Yes.

They hugged each other for what felt like ages.

Jude: Wow I was not expecting that.

Kwest: I know that's why I did it now. I always wanted to catch you off guard.

Jude: I love it. And I also love you.

Kwest: I love you too.

Jude: So tomorrow I guess its try and make amends with my dad.

Kwest: Yeah I guess so.

Neither of them was looking forward to tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 15

Today was the day that they both were dreading

**Ok well as sad as I am to say this….there is only one more chapter left and then it's the epilogue…..**

Today was the day that they both were dreading. The confrontation with Stuart. They both were beyond nervous as they walked up to his door. Jude knocked and secretly hoped that no one was home. Yvette answered the door. At least with her answering they knew they would get past the front door.

Yvette: Jude Kwest what are you two doing here?

Jude: We are here to try and make amends with my dad.

Yvette: Ok well come in.

Jude and Kwest followed Yvette into the living room.

Yvette: Let me go get him. With that she left the room leaving Jude and Kwest to their thoughts. They figured that Jude should do most the talking but if things got to out of control then Kwest would step in. Stuart and Yvette walked in not to much later.

Stuart: What do you want?

Jude: To try and make amends.

Stuart: You're wasting your time so get the hell out of my house.

Jude: No not until you listen. Stuart was about to say something but Yvette stopped him.

Yvette: Listen to her. Even though he didn't want to he complied.

Jude: Look I know you can't stand me right now and I don't care if you ever speak to me again. But I need to get a few things off my chest and you are going to listen. Look I am sorry that I left without word all those years ago but you chose to disown me once you found out that I was serious about Kwest. We thought coming and telling you all those years ago would make you more open but I guess it didn't. I miss having my dad to talk about music with and share my songs with. You were an important person to me and for you to disown me like that really hurt my feelings. Out of all people I never expected you to do that. Mom I can see but you I never would have. I want you to be apart of my life but if you cant accept the fact that I am with Kwest and am soon to marry him then I guess there is no room for you. I always thought you would walk me down the isle and give me away. I also thought you would be apart of your grandchild's life. I am not saying that we can fix this all in one day but I do hope we can fix our broken relationship.

With that said Jude looked at her father for his response. When he just sat there Jude took that as her cue to leave.

Jude: Thank you Yvette for your hospitality. I hope you really think about what I said dad. She and Kwest left the house. Jude felt better now that she got that off her chest. She just hoped he would come around. Now they had to get to the rehearsal dinner since tomorrow was the big day.

Yvette: Stuart I really think you should make amends with your daughter. I know how much you miss her.

Stuart: I know but it's just hard. A part of me wants to because she is my baby girl but another part cant.

Yvette: I understand but you both are hurting and I think it would be better in the long run if you put the past in the past. With that said Yvette left Stuart to his thoughts.

The rehearsal went perfect and Jude was tired. Kwest had to carry her into the room they were staying in because she was tired and her feet were killing her. Kwest laid her in the bed and took off her shoes. Jude got comfortable while Kwest started to message her feet.

Jude: Kwest that feels so good. You are too good to me.

Kwest: I know.

Jude: Ha ha. Let's not get a big ego.

Kwest: You know you love me. He leaned in and gave her a kiss.

Jude: You know I do. She deepened the kiss.

Kwest: I love you so much Jude and our baby.

Jude: And we love you too. And speaking of the baby we are craving some chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream.

Kwest: Ok let me run and grab you some.

Jude: Thank you.

Kwest left to go get the ice cream. As soon as he left Jude's phone went off.

Jude: Hello

Stuart: Jude sweetheart.

Jude: Dad. Jude was shocked to hear his voice.

Stuart: Yeah look I have been thinking about what you said and I can't forget everything just yet but I am willing to try and work on our relationship again.

Jude: I would love that.

Stuart: Me to. Well I will see you at the wedding tomorrow.

Jude: yeah. And dad.

Stuart: yeah

Jude: Thanks.

Stuart: No thank you.

With that they both said goodbye. Both were looking forward to there reconciliation.

Kwest came back to see a beaming fiancée.

Kwest: So what has you in a good mood?

Jude: My dad was to work on our relationship.

Kwest: That's good. Now who is in the mood for ice cream?

Jude: ME ME ME. Kwest laughed at his fiancée. He was happy. He had the girl of his dreams.


	17. Chapter 16

Today was the big day

Today was the big day. I mean today was Patsy and Jamie's wedding. The two couple that no one expected to get married. But they are and it should be spectacular. Jude was trying to get her dress over her belly. Man she looked huge in her eyes but to everyone else especially Kwest she looked like an angel. The church was starting to fill with the guests. It was almost time for the ceremony to begin.

Jude: Patsy are you ready.

Patsy: Yeah. The quicker we get this over with the quicker I can go drink.

Jude: The same old Patsy.

Patsy: Just wait til you get married.

Jude: I can't wait.

While they were all getting dressed Jude told them about how Kwest proposed to her. They thought it was sweet that he waited until she was least expecting him to do it. Jude loved him so much and she could not think of anyone else she would want to spend the rest of her life with. The wedding was spectacular. Jude could not wait to plan her wedding to Kwest.

At the reception everything was going wonderful. Jude and Kwest danced, laughed and hung out with their friends. Everyone was enjoying the festivities except one person. This person sat in the back away from everyone. His thoughts working a mile a minute.

That should be us up there. Instead she had to choose someone else. And no she wants me to be her friend. I can't do that. I love her to much. I will have her. I will wait and take her back. She is my girl. Only my girl. And she will be in my arms once again. I promise that.

After the reception Jude and Kwest said there goodbyes to everyone. They decided to head back home.

Kwest: Did you have a great time?

Jude: Even with the drama I did. I miss everyone.

Kwest: I know.

Jude: Kwest um

Kwest: Yeah we can move back. Darius even gave us our jobs back.

Jude: How did you know?

Kwest: I know you.

Jude: I love you.

Kwest: I love you and our baby.

With that they got ready to pack up their stuff to move back home. She really missed it and going back made her realize just how much. She wanted to be close to her family and friends. She wanted them to be apart of their lives and apart of their kid's lives. And soon she will be getting married and she will need all the support she could get.


	18. Epilogue

Wow it has been a year since she has been back here in Canada and she has not regretted her decision

**Thank you all who have been reading this story from start to finish….Thank you for putting up with me…..I loved writing this story so it pains me to let it go….but I hope you enjoyed it….**

Wow it has been a year since she has been back here in Canada and she has not regretted her decision. She and Kwest had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Samantha Aisling Taylor.

They were getting ready for their wedding to end all weddings. Jude was excited. She had everything she ever wanted. She had a man who loved her to death, a beautiful daughter, a healthier relationship with her dad, and now she was about to marry the man of her dreams. Could life get any better than this?

Jude had dropped off Sam at her dad's house. He wanted to watch her while Jude went and picked up her dress. Her wedding day was in two days and she could not wait. Everyone they knew was coming except for one person. They had not heard anything from Tommy since the day they went to his house. It was like he fell off the planet. No one has heard anything from him and Jude was not sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But Jude did not have time to ponder on that thought. She had to finish the final details of her wedding.

While she shopping for her last minute things that she needed she ran into someone that she never expected. It was Tommy and he looked worse for wear. He looked he had not shaved in a year or slept for that matter.

Jude: Tommy. How have been?

Tommy: How do you think? His voice sounded bitter. And it scared Jude.

Jude: Um I think I better um get going.

Tommy: You are not going anywhere. You are coming with me.

Before Jude could say anything Tommy put her over his shoulder and carried her towards his car. Jude put up a protest the whole way to the car.

Jude: Tommy what the hell is going on?

Tommy: You and Kwest ruined my life. So I am getting even.

Jude: Tommy don't do anything stupid.

Tommy: Ha.

He drove off towards to her old rehearsal space. Wondering why he was bringing her here. Tommy carried her up and sat her in a chair. And tied her down so she could not escape.

Jude: Tommy why? Jude was crying by this time.

Tommy: Because Jude I love you and I have always. If I can't have you then no one will.

Jude: Tommy you cant do this. At a point I loved you but that was in the past. You need to let the past go.

Tommy: I can't. Every time I go to sleep all I see is you. Every girl I try to get with I compare them to you. Jude I love you to much to live my life without you.

Jude: Tommy please. I love Kwest. I want to marry him and we just had Sam.

Tommy: She should be our daughter. We should be the ones getting married.

Jude: Tommy I can't be with you I am sorry.

Tommy: Jude is that what you really want.

Jude: Yes Tommy it is.

Tommy: Fine then. Tommy pulled out a gun. Jude got extremely scared.

Jude: Tommy don't do anything you might regret.

Tommy: No I know exactly what I am doing.

Tommy got out his cell phone and called a number he had not dialed in ages.

Tommy: I have your girl tied up at her old rehearsal space. If you want her come get her.

Then he hung up and through his phone against the wall. Jude looked at him and wondering what happened to the Tommy she use to know. This was not him.

Tommy: Jude I love you and I will never stop. Not here or when I am gone.

Jude: Tommy what are you talking about?

Tommy: I really am sorry Jude. I just wanted you to be happy. I thought I was the guy for you but I guess my best friend is. I can't go on living life without you being with me. It kills me to see you with him. I was going to kidnap you and make you mine but I can't do that to you. I love you too much to do that. Instead I found a way to end both our misery.

Jude looked at Tommy finally grasping where he was going with this.

Jude: Tommy you can't. We can find a way to be friends.

Tommy: Jude I cant be friends with you. Here this is for you.

He reached into his pocket and grabbed a box and a letter. After he handed it to her he walked away so he was away from her.

Tommy: Goodbye Jude.

With that said he put the gun to his temple and pulled the trigger. Jude watched as Tommy fell to the ground. Jude started to cry. She could not believe he just did what he did. Tommy the man she once loved and considered a friend just shot himself in the head.

The door burst open and in walked Kwest.

Kwest: Jude baby are you ok.

Jude just stared at the lifeless Tommy. Kwest followed her gaze and saw Tommy, his best friend lying on the ground. He untied Jude and led her outside. He called the police so when they arrived they called in the coroner. The ride to their place was silent.

Jude: Kwest.

Kwest: Yeah babe.

Jude: I am sorry.

Kwest: So am I.

They held each other while they both cried over the lost of their friend. One they never thought would take such an extreme measure.

It was finally here the day of the wedding. Jude was not sure if this was the right thing to do. She was finishing getting ready when she noticed the box and letter from Tommy. She took the letter and opened it.

**Jude**

**If you are reading this then I am gone. I hate to do this to you before your big day. But please don't let my stupidity stop you from doing what is right. I could not let you go. You were a drug for me. I needed you I craved you. My whole life revolved around you. I made so many mistakes and it pains me to know that letting you go all those years was my biggest one. I should have let you be happy but I had to find ways to try and ruin your happiness. I see it now that Kwest makes you happy and I am glad that you have him even though I want to be that man standing waiting for you at the alter. I should have supported you two not try and come between you two. I mean you were both my best friends. Jude I will always love you whether I am alive or dead. I will never stop. That was always my downfall. Jude go be happy with Kwest. Have a bunch of kids and grow old together. Have the life with him that I wanted to have with you. Well this is my farewell. Watch over each other and never forget me. Because I know I will never forget you. I love you always and forever. And remember my heart is yours.**

**  
Love Tommy.**

**I really hope you like my gift.**

Jude cried at how touching his letter was. She opened her gift. It was a heart shaped locket on a gold chain. Inside was a picture of her and Kwest. She cried even harder. On the back there was some engraving.

A love like this will never die out. Good luck to you both.

Love your friend Tommy

A knock on the door interrupted Jude.

Stuart: Jude honey you ready.

Jude: Yeah.

Jude walked out and took her fathers arm. He escorted her down the isle. As she walked down it she looked at Kwest. She knew right then and there that this was the right thing to do. Kwest was the man for her. A long time ago should would have loved it to be Tommy standing there waiting for her but now she is happy that it is Kwest. She knew that the future was not written in stone but she was happy that she was sharing it with Kwest.


End file.
